


Disturbed Waters

by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Arguing, Argument Interrupted, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boat, Bromance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Danger, Developing Friendships, Dinghy - Freeform, Double Drabble, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dreamworks, Epic Bromance, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon References, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Interrupting an Argument, Male Friendship, Marooned, Mystery, Ocean, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Sea Monsters, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sirens, Suspense, Trouble, Tumblr, argument, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan
Summary: Siren AU. After getting marooned on a dinghy by their crewmembers, Fishlegs and Snotlout argue about whose fault it is... until Throk alerts them to a more serious problem. One even worse than being marooned.K-rated language and content. Ficlet/Double Drabble. Less than 200 words.
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman & Snotlout Jorgenson & Throk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Disturbed Waters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a small scene that I just thought up for a Siren AU that I might do in the future. This scene involves Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Throk. And their soon-to-be meeting with the Sirens (including Minden, Heather, and Ruffnut).
> 
> I did this for a Six-Sentence Sunday Challenge on Tumblr and this was the end result. I'm quite proud of it. I'm not sure if this counts as "six sentences" but that's what I could manage. And this, by far, is my first fanfic that's below 200 words (not including A/N)! So I have to thank the Six-Sentence Challenge for inspiring me with this!
> 
> There will also be another ficlet that will be accompanying this shortly. Let me know how I fared! If you like these ficlets and would like me to write more, then I shall do so. If you have any suggestions as to themes, please either PM me or send it in a review. ^_^

Snotlout glared at Fishlegs. "This is _your_ fault, Fishface!" he growled. He and Throk were rowing the dingy while Fishlegs steered.

" _My_ fault?" parroted Fishlegs, his eyes widened, the look of injured dignity on his face. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't been all _'the sirens are our friends,'_ and liberated them and let them escape, the crew wouldn't have _marooned_ us here on this _tiny_ boat with a flask of water and a _single pistol_ with little-to- _no_ chance of rescue and a possible-to- _definit e_ chance of us getting killed and eaten by the very creatures we rescued!" Snotlout's voice growing more and more throughout his rant until it was borderline hysterical.

"They won't _kill_ us, Snotlout!" Fishlegs countered. "We _rescued_ them, we _saved_ them from possibly getting killed and we treated them _nicely_. And we _apologized_! So if anything, they'll most likely _SAVE_ us. So instead of blaming me, maybe you should be—"

"Friends," Throk interrupted the two, his eyes towards the water. "It appears we are about to have company."

The water's face grew disturbed.


End file.
